Hatshepsut
Hatshepsut (of/from Bytom) '(originally Hatszepsut z Bytomia) is a fairly mysterious character in Smile Guide. She made her first and, as of . . (''Revising user: ), only appearance in How to properly telephone, where she takes part in the Telegame hosted by Agatha. She doesn't win the game, but receives a vegetable set "Patricia". Characteristics Hatshepsut is 12 years old, "still has got all of her milk teeth and has a "Paris Blue" crayon permanently located in her body". She has reddish-brunette hair worn in a bouffant, with a yellow ribbon on top. Her real eyes are covered with her fringe (Uzgardlap picture shows her eyes are covered with a blindfold), and her paper eyes are on the sides of her nose, like Jeansman's. She wears an argyle sweater. Second head Sometimes, she is seen with a second head in the background, which appears to be dead, hanging on a rope (or a phone cord?), as if she committed suicide. Voice She is speaking gibberish, which, when slowed down, turns out to be part of a cooking programme or advertisement about preparing steak. At the end, the voice says the address of the US Department of Agriculture. Uzgardlap The title of the secret blog was discovered by a Reddit user Peptosan from a secret Facebook group, and it was originally shared by Kraina Grzybow TV Facebook account in a private message to another Facebook user. The blog contains a photo of presumably dead Hatshepsut laying on the ground, holding flowers. The title, Uzgardlap, is written in white. There is also a date: piątek, 6 czerwca 2014 (Friday, June 6, 2014). In the source code, there is a phrase "nie znaleziono śladów walki" (found no signs of struggle). The Uzgardlap photo also appears in How to properly telephone for a split second. Hatshepsut as a historic figure '''Hatshepsut (also Hatchepsut; meaning Foremost of Noble Ladies; 1508–1458 BC) was the fifth pharaoh of the eighteenth dynasty of Egypt. Hatshepsut came to the throne of Egypt in 1478 BC. Officially, she ruled jointly with Thutmose III who had ascended to the throne as a child one year earlier. Hatshepsut was the chief wife of Thutmose II, Thutmose III’s father. She is generally regarded by Egyptologists as one of the most successful pharaohs, reigning longer than any other woman of an indigenous Egyptian dynasty. According to Egyptologist James Henry Breasted she is also known as "the first great woman in history of whom we are informed." Hatshepsut was the daughter of Thutmose I and his primary wife Ahmes. Her husband Thutmose II was the son of Thutmose I and a secondary wife named Mutnofret, who carried the title King's daughter and was probably a child of Ahmose I. Hatshepsut and Thutmose II had a daughter named Neferure. Thutmose II fathered Thutmose III with Iset, a secondary wife. Gallery 11988586 1657872937793188 7368110018963401156 n.jpg|Hatshepsut, 12 years old Hatshepsut_calling.jpg| LiW8PSU.png|Hatshepsut as she appears in How to properly telephone Second_head.jpg|Hatshepsut's second head Hatshepsut_attacked.jpg|Hatshepsut is attacked by Malgorzata 3000 (?) Uzgardlap.jpg|A picture from a secret blog RjENo7k.png|Hatshepsut screamer from Apple Escape game 180px-WLANL - koopmanrob - Maat-ka-Re Hatsjepsoet (RMO Leiden).jpg|Real life Hatshepsut Category:Characters